


Promotion

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures in Polyamory: Overwatch Edition [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, more tags to be added probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Commander Morrison and Captain Amari summon the reader to their office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, Ana and Jack aren't in a relationship because I don't like that ship tbh. They just both have feelings for the reader, and have agreed to kind of share you. I don't know I'm shit at explanations.

You adjusted your uniform uncomfortably as you made your way across the Overwatch headquarters. Commander Morrison and Captain Amari had asked to speak with you, and you were terrified of what they may have to say. Usually, when they asked to speak with someone of your rank privately, it wasn't good news. 

 

You stood before the door of the office your commanding officers shared, your fists clenched and your heart pounding within your chest. Inhaling a deep but shaky breath, you finally knocked on the door. "Come in." came a woman's voice from inside. Hesitantly, you reached down and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open to reveal your commanders.

"You both asked to speak with me, sir and ma'am?" you said, doing your very best not to reveal the anxiety you felt within you. "Yes, Cadet. Please close the door." Commander Morrison stated. You did as you were told, patiently waiting on your superiors to elaborate on their reason for calling you here. 

"We've been very impressed with your performance lately, Y/N." Captain Amari said, casually leaning against her desk. You were confused... When did she start calling you by your first name? "Yes, you've been doing remarkably well for someone of your rank." Commander Morrison spoke this time. He had moved closer to you, eyeing you up and down, like a predator sizing up its prey. The captain had moved closer as well. 

"Although, it would be a shame to put such talent to waste." she said in a low tone, close enough to your ear to send shivers down your spine. "And that's why..." Morrison placed his hand under your chin, tilting your head to meet his gaze. "You're getting a promotion." and with that, the commander pressed his lips to yours.

It took you a moment to fully register what was happening. Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, your commanding officer and poster boy of the Overwatch organization, was currently kissing you, his cadet. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, you couldn't help but stare at him, your eyes wide in shock. When he saw your expression, he became worried.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, did you not want to..." "I do!" you blurted out, surprising the two commanders. "Sorry, you just caught me off guard is all..." you looked at your feet, blushing. "But... Why me?" Captain Amari turned you to face her. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of your face before stroking your cheek gently. "Because you're wonderful, Y/N." she said with a smile that made you feel like you might melt. "We've fallen in love with you." 

It was you who initiated the kiss this time, your arms wrapped around the Egyptian woman's shoulders as your lips moved in perfect sync with hers. She tangled her fingers in your hair, humming in contentment. Behind you, Morrison wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your neck as you made out with the Captain.

When you both finally parted for air, she turned you around to face the blond man, taking the opportunity to let her hands explore your well toned body. You kissed the commander with as much passion as you had her, your hands wandering to his butt. He yelped as you groped his backside, chucking afterwards. "I take it you want more." you smirked, beginning to kiss at his neck as he had done to you. Without another word, the two commanding officers led you to your living quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your commanding officers do the do.

When you had been called into the office of your commanding officers, you had expected the worst. A demotion, or even to be fired. What you hadn't expected was to end up lying on your bed, completely naked, with Ana and Jack (as they had insisted on you calling them instead of Commander Morrison and Captain Amari) all over you. 

Ana was currently lying at the foot of the bed, her head in between your thighs as she worked her mouth on your most sensitive area, and Jack was straddling your chest, muffling your moans with his cock in your mouth. You sucked greedily at his appendage, savoring the taste of the drops of precum forming as you lapped at the head. 

You whimpered when the Egyptian woman withdrew from your nether regions, soon followed by Jack. You were worried that they were going to leave you like this, but your fears only lasted for a moment as Ana moved into the same position that the blond man had been moments earlier, her womanhood hovering mere inches from your face. You licked your lips, admiring how she was dripping with arousal from just giving you oral.

You felt the head of Jack's cock at your entrance, causing you to throb with anticipation. "Are you ready?" he asked, tenderly caressing your thigh. "Yes." you breathed. And without another word, he slowly pushed inside of you. Ana lowered her sex onto your face, and you licked at it slowly, enjoying the taste of her as you did Jack. The blond man began moving at a slow pace, allowing you to become accustomed to his generous length.

You sucked on the Egyptian's clit, moaning as Jack began hitting the right spots inside of you, the vibrations causing her to gasp and grind down gently into your mouth. You pressed against her with your toungue, a little harder than before. She threaded her fingers through your hair, muttering something in Arabic that you couldn't understand. 

Jack was moving faster now, touching your erogenous zone as he thrusted into you. Ana was a moaning mess by now, bucking her hips desperately. You knew she was close. And from the way his movements became shaky and erratic, you could tell that Jack was close too. 

You at Ana's wetness aggressively, trying your hardest to push her over the edge. It worked, and she came hard, shuddering and moaning your name. Jack's picked up the pace, rubbing at your area until you came around him, and your tightened muscles squeezed his orgasm out of him.

The three of you collapsed onto the bed together, Ana and Jack clinging to you as if their lives depended on it, whispering sweet nothings until the post-sex fatigue kicked in. You fell asleep in their arms, smiling as you though of what the future could hold for you and your two new lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes or if this is bad. 
> 
> Anywho, I have no idea what to write about next, so I'm taking requests! They must be Overwatch related, and I don't do anything with parent-child incest (Example: Ana/Pharah). Shimadacest is ok as long as they both aren't underage (yes I know I'm gross whatever).

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter because I am a bad person, be prepared.


End file.
